He’ll Always Be Here
by LeahMarie
Summary: Chris Jericho is taking the death of a friend hard and needs someone to talk to, that person being Rey Mysterio.


**I don't own anyone!**

Rey Mysterio walking into his hotel room and collapsed on the bed with a sigh. He'd had a rough night on Smackdown and all he wanted to do was sleep. He closed his eyes and was about to fall into a deep sleep when he heard a knocking noise,

"What the hell?" he mumbled as he jumped up in shock, he heard another knock and released it was someone at the door.

He groaned and sluggishly walked towards the door and opened it and found Chris Jericho standing on the other side with a look of sadness and pain on his face,

"Hey bro, what wrong?" Rey asked with concerned as he ushered him in.

Chris sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, he fumbled with his hands and then looked towards the nightstand and smiled as he reached for the picture of him, Rey and Eddie at a barbeque that took place about a year ago at Eddie's mother's house.

"I remember this day," Chris started.

_I was sitting in a lawn chair looking out at the El Paso desert shrub with a cold soda in my hand, it was so beautiful and relaxing that I wanted to just sit there forever,_

"_Hey Chris," I looked over my shoulder and saw Rey walking up to me._

"_Hey Rey," I smiled as he sat down next to me._

"_It's beautiful isn't it?" He asked as he stared at the scenery._

"_Yea it is." I sighed._

"_Everyone was wondering where you went, are you okay?" Rey asked with concern as he looked over at me._

"_Yea I'm fine I just needed some time to myself, Eddie's family is so hyper, I see where he gets it from." I chuckled as Rey did the same._

_The next thing I knew I felt something cold and wet hit me on my head I jumped up out of my chair,_

"_Holy shit what was that!" I said in a shocked voice._

_As I jumped up so did Rey and I looked at him confused, then we heard some laughing and we looked to where it came from and saw Eddie behind our chairs with a smirk,_

_He shrugged his shoulders, "Hey, you guys looked hot so I thought you needed to cool off." He laughed._

"_Eddie!" Rey and I growled as we crept towards him,_

"_Oh shit!" Eddie took off and we chased him all throughout the yard until we caught him, I had his right arm and leg and Rey had him left arm and leg and we walked towards the pool,_

"_Please guys I'm sorry I won't do it again." He pleaded as he tried to get out of our grasp._

_I looked at Rey and we both snickered as we stopped at the edge of the pool. We started to swing him and the whole time he was screaming,_

"_Guys! No! I promise I won't! Nooooooooooooo!" SPLASH! Eddie flew and few feet and hit the water hard and me and Rey were laughing our asses off. When he surfaced he gave us a look we'd never forget,_

"_I'll get you again guys, you'll see!"_

Rey smiled, "Yea I remember that! I can still see the look on his face!" he laughed, "It was priceless!"

They laughed together and Rey was the first to stop,

"So what brings you here?" he said as he sat down next to Chris.

Chris sighed and looked down at his hands and then looked at Rey with tear filled eyes, "I miss him Rey."

_My old friend, I recall_

_The times we had hanging on my wall_

_I wouldn't trade them for gold_

_Cause they laugh and they cry me_

_Somehow sanctify me_

_They're woven in the stories I have told_

_And tell again_

Rey frowned, "I know I miss him too…"

"Yea but you were always with him I wasn't. I was on Raw, working on my album, or on tour and never had time to see him." Chris said getting choked up.

Rey wrapped an arm around him, "Eddie understood you had a busy schedule and he loved you and he knew you loved him, you need to stop beating yourself up about it cause it'll only make you feel worse."

"I guess you're right." Chris sighed, "Its just I miss him so much and now that I'm on Smackdown its like I keep expecting to see him but he's not there.. and it makes it a whole lot worse." Chris said as his voice started to break.

Rey gave Chris a small smile, "Chris, Eddie isn't gone, he's right here." Rey put his hand on Chris' heart, "And he'll always be here." Chris looked up at him and smiled as a few tears slipped from his eyes. Rey wrapped his arms around Chris and he returned the hug,

"Thanks Rey."

_My old friend, I apologize_

_For the years that have passed_

_Since the last time you and I_

_Dusted off those memories_

_But the runnin' and the races_

_The people and the places_

_There was always somewhere else I had to be_

_And time gets thin, my old friend_

_Don't know why, don't know why_

_Don't know why, don't know why_

Chris broke away from the hug and stood up, "Well I guess I'll go now, I'm sorry I bothered you."

"Don't worry about it, whenever you need someone to talk to you can always come to me." Rey said as he followed Chris to the door.

Chris turned around and smiled, "Thanks man."

"No problem." Rey answered with a smile.

They both said goodnight and Chris went back to his room and sat on his bed and pulled out his notebook from his bag. He laid on his stomach and opened it to the page he left off on and started to write,

_My old friend, this song's for you_

_Cause a few a few simple verses_

_Was the least that I could do_

_To tell the world that you were here_

_And the love and the laughter_

_Will live long after_

_All of the sadness and the tears_

_We'll meet again, my old friend_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

_My old friend, my old friend_

_Goodbye, goodbye_

He closed the book and sighed, he looked up to the heavens and smiled and at that moment he could have sworn he saw Eddie smiling back.

**Song is "My Old Friend" by. Tim Mcgraw.**

**I hope you liked it, please review!**


End file.
